Un frío invierno, cuando me perdí en la arboleda
by feathered moon wings
Summary: ¡Porque Kazemaru me llega de la nada a contarme una historia de su infancia! ¿Por que esa historia me suena tan familiar? ¿Sera que el niño que el conoció podía ser...?


**Abril: Les traigo un one-shot algo sentimental. De una pequeña casualidad que vivió Kazemaru en un frió invierno al perderse…**

Hoy definitivamente no traía ni humor para reírme de los demás, estaba tan frustrado con la vida. Era simplemente malhumorante. En eso vi al bastardo de Kazemaru, me sonreírme desde lejos, no se ni que pulgas trae, por que lo hace. Se me acerca aun feliz.

-Hola Fudo- Me saluda con amabilidad.

-¿Que quieres pendejo?- Le respondo malhumorado, se sienta en la misma banca donde estoy.

-Es que hoy recordé algo…- Dice mirando al cielo.

-¿Por qué me interesaría lo que recuerdes?

-Jamás dije que te fuera a interesar. Lo que pasa es que lo que recordé tiene que ver con tigo. Esta mañana mientras desayunaba, mi madre puso unas galletas de avena en la mesa- Lo mire como si fuera un bicho raro pero aun así continuo- y me recordaron a algo que me paso. Veras, un día cuando era pequeño me perdí en los barrios bajos de Inazuma…

_Me había separado de m__adre cuando tenía solo cinco años. Y quede perdido en una arboleda de un parque. Era invierno y todo estaba nevado, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba. En eso vi a un pequeño niño de pelo café y brillantes ojos verdes. Estaba sentado contra un árbol, tenía las piernas pegadas al pecho, y se veía algo enogado. Se acurruco dentro de su abrigo invernal. Me acerque a el, no noto mi presencia._

_-Hola- Salude sonriente. El otro niño dio un pequeño brinco al verme._

_-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto en mal tono._

_-Nada, perdón- Dije algo triste –Es que…estoy perdidito._

_-Ah, pues entonces…- Dijo apenado por como me contesto –Toma asiento- Ofreció._

_-Muchas gracias- Dije recobrando la felicidad –¿Y tu también te perdiste?- Pregunte algo consternado._

_-No. __**Yo**__ escape- Dijo señalándose con el pulgar._

_-¿Escapaste? Hay, lo que daría yo por estar en con mi familia- Dije melancólico._

_-Pero es que tu no tienes una idea de cómo es __**mi**__ familia- Dijo elevando un poco su tono de voz, volviendo a su mal humor – Lo que pasa es que nuestras familias son muy diferentes._

_-Entonces… ¿Tu familia esta peor que la mía?- Pregunte sorprendido._

_-Apuesta a que si. Mi padre dejo la casa hace dos días, ese perdedor se rindió por que tenía miedo. Mi madre solo llora por el, aun siendo el, el de la culpa. No la entiendo- Se libero de todo lo que tenia guardado, un sufrimiento penetrante –Y en mi casa somos pobres- Termino refunfuñando - Y cuéntame ¿Qué con tu familia?-Me pregunto. Tuve una gran sensación de frió, ya que al perderme, solo traía puesta una camiseta de manga larga de color negro. ¡Estaba nevando por dios!_

_-Antes de que yo naciera, mi padre nos abandono (__Esta va para los que leyeron "Solo estamos tu y yo")- Confesé con tristeza -Nunca pude llegar a conocerlo y mi mama no me quiere decir su nombre- Mi nuevo amigo me miro sorprendido._

_-¿Jamás conociste a tu padre?- Pregunto atónito._

_-No, no tengo ni idea de cómo es… Ves que… no somos tan diferentes…- Dije sonriendo._

_-Ahora veo la posibilidad de que tu familia, este peor que la mía- Comento triste._

_-Oh no, mi familia no esta tan mal. Aun que solo somos yo y mi mamá, la quiero mucho y ella a mí. Entonces… estoy bien._

_-Supongo que si lo pones así… yo también estoy bien- Nos quedamos hay un largo rato sin decir nada. Comencé a titiritera, ya no podía controlar el frió que sentía. El chico de brillantes ojos verdes me miro con algo de preocupación -¿Oye, niño estas bien?- Pregunto._

_-Sssssi. No te pre pre o cupes- Dije tratando de sonreír- Mis manos estaban moradas, al igual que mis labios._

_-Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa- Ofreció mi acompañante._

_-No no no, de ni ninguna manera. No haremos al algo que no no quieras- Dije tartamudeante. Me pico la mano varias veces._

_-¿Sentiste eso?_

_-No no._

_-Anda vamos- Dijo parándose y yo con su ayuda –__Si no sientes nada después se te caerán las manos- Dijo para mi temor._

_-¿Enserio?- Pregunte preocupado._

_-¿Dudas de mí?- Pregunto desafiante, pero yo negué bruscamente con la cabeza. Me miro la espalda -Vaya, tienes largísimo el pelo- Respondí riendo un poco. Caminamos por la arboleda y a los barrios pobres nos dirigimos. Llegamos a una casa sumamente modesta. Nos asomamos por la ventana, dentro había una señora sentada en la silla de una mesa. Recargaba su cabeza en las manos, quería llorar. Entramos a la casa –¡Estoy en casa mama!- Se anuncio. En menos de dos segundos, apareció la mujer y lo abrazo._

_-Oh, __hijo, como lo siento- Se disculpo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas sobre el –Perdóname cariño- Levanto la vista, me miro._

_-Mamá. Traje a un amigo- Miro la poca ropa que traía y lo pálido que me veía. _

_-Oh válgame- Dijo parándose y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro –Perdóname. Hola pequeño__- Saludo con dulzura. _

_-Ho ho hola- Dije titiritando. Después de eso, pareció que la madre de mi amigo y el se reconciliaron. Al menos no verbalmente. Me presto una colcha para calentarme y se disculpo de que no tuvieran más para ofrecer. Nos sentamos en la cocina. Y la bella mujer nos puso un plato de galletas de avena frente a nosotros. El tomo una y yo igual, pero antes de comerla me puse a pensar. Ellos no tienen nada, así que la deje en el plato._

_-¿Qué, no te gustan?- Pregunto mi amigo._

_-Es solo que… no creo que deba quitarles comida- Dije apenado._

_-Qué eso no te moleste querido. Tal vez no tengamos mucha comida. Pero si uno la comparte, ganamos algo más especial, y eso es una amistad- La mire sorprendido –Anda- Insistió. Después de eso accedí a comer tantas como pudiera. Mi compañero y yo pasamos un rato jugando a construir torres con un juego de madera._

_-¡Ya te dije que si la pones de ese modo se va a caer mas fácil!- Me regaño._

_-Oh, perdona, ¿Así?- Pregunte._

_-¡Ya ves! ¡Así es como se debe de poner!- Dijo con tono orgulloso. Platicamos, la pasamos bien y nos calentamos junto al fuego._

_Más en la noche, platicamos como me perdí y la mam__á del niño de ojos verdes me llevo a mi hogar… _

-Y esa fue la ultima vez que vi al niño…-Termino su relato y yo me quede con la boca un poco abierta, el no vio esta acción –No espero que digas nada, ni que te interese siquiera. Solo pensé que deberías saber. Ya que ese niño se parecía un poco a ti- Se excuso y se fue -¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?

Cuando llegue a mi casa hice lo de costumbre. Pase, no salude a mi madre, subí a mi cuarto y me encere. La relación entre nosotros ya no era tan fluida que digamos. Saque una caja y me quede un rato viendo sus cosas en la cama…

Al día siguiente, en el entrenamiento…

-¡Oye, Kazemaru!- Llame, pero ese idiota no me escucho –Grr ¡Ey, tú niña!- Se giro con la cara algo seria y camino hacia mi.

-Te escuche la primera vez, solo que no tienes paciencia- Refunfuñe.

-Lo que sea.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- Me pregunto.

-Dime- Dije sacando algo del bolsillo de mi pantalón –El niño que viste en la arboleda –Saque la foto -¿Era este?- Se la puse frente a la cara, miro la imagen con incredulidad. 

-Sí- Dijo casi inaudiblemente. Me cruce de brazos y torcí los ojos.

-Pues soy yo- Me miro con el ojo bien abierto. Suspire –Ayer que me contaste la historia fue como si hubieras leído directamente de mi libro de vida uno de mis únicos inviernos felices.

-Vaya- Dijo aun sin creérselo –Nunca supe su nombre… dijo, tu nombre- Declaro con una sonrisa -Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente.

-Tsk- Dije medio aburrido –Me llamo Akio Fudo, mi padre se fue de la casa cuando tenia 5 años por ser un bastardo cobarde. Vivo solo con mi madre, pero vivimos bien –Extendí mi mano y con otra sonrisa el la tomo y la meneo.

-Hola, soy Ichirouta Kazemaru. Mi padre me dejo antes de nacer. Vivo solo con mi madre, pero vivimos bien- Sonreí de la manera en que siempre lo ago, arrogante. Y de la nada comenzamos a caminar. –¿Sigues visitando la arboleda?

-Si, a veces…

**Abril: Ta da. Espero les aya gustado, no es yaori****, solo una extraña amistad. ¿No es un maldito cuero Fudo? Jaja, si les gusto comenten.**

**CIAO!**


End file.
